Like Cats and Dogs
by Kat Evageline
Summary: Being a shape-shifter is hard, especially when you've just gone and imprinted on a guy that your tribe would surely kill you over. I'm Brooke, and this is my story about how I fell for a smelly dog-man.
1. Prologue

**Hey, so this is my first story for Twilight. I promised myself that I would never write one, but this idea just kept bugging me and bugging me, so I gave in. -.-**

**IMPORTANT: So the tribe and places are made up. I don't really feel like doing research for this just because it is going to be a fun thing for me, not an actual story that I'm going spend all night thinking about. So no research is actually going to be done. But I still hope it's a good story.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>I think to adequately tell my story, I must first provide my back-story. I believe that a back-story is almost as iimportant as the story itself, unless the back-story is the story itself, but then it would be considered the story itself and there would be no back-story at all.<p>

Now that I've thoroughly confused you (not to mention me) with a paragraph that has no literary purpose whatsoever, I will continue to tell my tale.

My father's name was William Caldwell. I never saw him. Ever. I'm what you call the result of a one night stand, although my mother would tell you that I was planned by someone. She's crazy like that. Anyway, I think it's safe to say that my father was African-American judging by my unmanageable curly hair, which was the only thing that I got from him. I can only assume this, however, because I'm pretty sure my mom doesn't remember anything from that night.

My mother is a full-blooded Leeha Indian. She moved down to Georgia when she was eighteen from the reservation in Pennsylvania. My grandma still lives in Nioz which is about 10 miles away from another small town called Polk. I've visited a few times and every single time, my grandma would start telling me legends of our tribe. "You need to know this stuff, Brooklyn," she would tell me, then she would start telling me about how my ancestors would turn into bobcats to protect the tribe from the "cold demons".

I never really paid any attention to these stories until the summer when I turned fifteen. It was a very odd summer too. There was a serial killer around our area. I wasn't allowed out anywhere without a stun gun and a huge group of friends. Then things started to get weirder. I was hungry all the time, I grew six inches, I leaned out and grew a six pack, which I had to admit was kind of cool, but also kind of freaky since I had an aversion to working out.

On July 3, my mom and I were arguing about me going to a friends house for Independence day. She was all freaked out because of the serial killer, but I thought she was being ridiculous about the whole thing. I wasn't really that upset because I knew she was right, but all of the sudden I just snapped. Suddenly, I was not even human. I was a giant cat and I was pissed. Then I freaked out when my mom started screaming like a maniac and I saw my clothes shredded all over the floor. Needless to say, I ruined a lot of furniture that day.

My mom eventually called grandma, who instead of helping us herself, sent a dude from our tribe to come down and explain. His name was Will and he was the "pride" leader apparently. He told everything that my grandmother had ever told me. We also figured out that the serial killings where that of a vampire. Fun stuff.

It took me an entire week to calm down enough to change back to my original, human state. By then, the killings had stopped, Mom had sold the house and bought one up in Polk, and all of our stuff was packed and in U-hauls.

Moving closer to the "pride" was actually a good thing for me. So far there was only six of us: Will, Josh, Kate, Liam, Lisa, and now me. They all seemed very detached, well, except for Kate and Josh. They made sure to welcome me with a little too much gusto, but it was nice. I actually felt that I belonged there.

There weren't any vampires in the area when I moved there, but we still were always careful. I started school, but not on the reservation. My mom still didn't like the fact that I could transform int a huge bobcat, but I thought it was the coolest thing that had ever happened to me. Eventually, I got a job at a local diner and started making money. Things fell into a pattern that was stable, but also boring. It stayed that way for about two years.

Then, my life turned upside down. And this is where the story begins.


	2. First Meeting

**I'm going to try to be consistent with updating this story, but no promises.**

**Brooke is part of a pride because she is in the feline category, unlike Jacob or Seth, who are in a pack, because they are dogs. **

**Impressing=Imprinting. Just thought I would clear that up right now. I thought it would make sense that Brooke's pride used a different word than Jacob's pack.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"You're mom can't be serious!" Josh practically shouted. We were currently standing in my cramped kitchen staring at a plate of brownies that we had been sent to pick up.<p>

"There isn't even enough for me let alone for the others!"

I sighed. My mother would never get used to the fact that our pride eats way more than usual. I will always remember her horrified expression when I wolfed down two large pizzas in less than five minutes.

I had asked her to bake a dessert for our pride dinner that had become a tradition every Sunday. We used to have it over at Lisa's house (she was the best cook) until Will went and impressed on a girl from our tribe named Heidi. Ever since, we had had dinner over at her house. It was like one, big, disjointed family.

"Just take the brownies here over to Heidi's house, I'll go to the store and get some more desserts," I told Josh. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a huge hug that would have crushed my lungs if I wasn't a shape-shifter.

"Thank you, Brooke! I don't know what I would do without you!" He exclaimed. Josh, the ever flamboyant and effervescent boy was always living in a constant fear that there would never be enough food for him. Of all of us, he was the one who ate the most, although, Kate always tried to outdo him.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed as I pushed away from him, "Just make sure that you guys don't start without me."

"Your the best!" He said as he picked up the plate and left the house. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys to my car and followed him outside after locking the door behind me.

My car was a 2000 Nissan Altima, but that didn't really matter to me. It got me where I needed it to. I promised myself that one day, I would buy myself a Hummer. It would be fantastic.

I started the car and waited for Josh to pull out of our narrow driveway. Once he was speeding of towards Nioz, I pulled out and went the opposite direction towards our general store.

I noticed that the weather was once more overcast. Most people hated the weather here, but I didn't mind it at all. There was something cozy and comforting to a gray, cloudy day. I suppose to most people, the cold would be enough to drive them away, but I didn't have that problem since my body temperature runs at one hundred and eight degrees.

About two minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of EZ Mart. I quickly parked and got out of the car, hoping that they had enough desserts for a horde of over-hungry teenagers. Once I entered the store, I made a beeline for the back of the store. Fortunately they had a healthy supply of freshly baked muffins and muffins. I grabbed about three dozen or each and head to the check out.

My cellphone rang out then. I adjusted the sweets in my arms and fished the phone from my pocket and answered it.

"Brookie?" a voice said before I even got the chance to say hello. I knew by the voice who it was.

"Hi, Kate," I answered, "What's up?"

"Nobody brought any corned beef and Josh told me that you were at the store so I thought that since you were already there that you could get some for me, but you don't have to if you don't want to, but you know how I feel about corned beef, so if you could please-"

"Alright, breathe Kate. I'll get some for you," I chuckled, "You really have a disturbing obsession with corned beef."

"Thank you so much. You are like my hero! If I was there I would kiss you!" Her voice screeched in my ear. The sad thing was that I knew that she would actually do it too, "You better get here soon; everyone is pretty hungry."

"I'll see you in about 15 minutes, okay?" I said then hung up without waiting for the answer. I quickly went to the aisle with the canned meat. I grabbed a few cans of corned beef, but all the merchandise in my arms where unbalanced and started to fall. I managed to balance the cookies and muffins before they spilled on the floor (thank goodness for ninja-like reflexes) but the cans of salty meat followed the law of gravity and fell to the ground. Abruptly, a pair of hands appeared to catch the fake meat. I sighed in relief and looked up at the person who had just saved the the corn beef from a traumatic death.

About a week ago, my mother had told me about a new doctor that was on her floor. She described him as "intelligent, quiet, very good-looking, and the only doctor that actually knows anything". Apparently he had just moved to Polk with his family and they owned the old Trebetsie house. "Dr. Cullen and his wife have taken in teenage foster kids," my mother told me, "Nobody has seen them yet, but they are starting school next week." Nobody had seen them yet until now.

As I looked up at the person who had caught the cans, I realized that the person was taller than me, which wasn't normal since I was 6'2" myself.

The boy was hugely muscular and was wearing shorts and a tank top, despite the fact that it was February. His height rivaled that of Liam's, who was 6'6". He had tan skin and short black hair. He could have easily been mistaken to be part of the pride if I had never seen him before. I noticed that there was a sickening sweet smell mixed with the odor of wet dog. It took all I had not to plug my nose.

One last fact: This guy was _hot._

"Um, thanks," I said smiling, "You saved my corned beef."

"No problem, anything for canned meat," He replied teasingly, placing them safely in my arms.

"You have quite the load there," He commented.

"Yeah," I said,"Family dinner. With extended family visiting. I was supposed to get dessert."

He smiled at me, and what a magnificent smile it was.

"And the corned beef?"

"My cousin has an unhealthy craving," I explained and he laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe over salted meat can be an alternative to broccoli or asparagus."

"You're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you around before," I asked him. I was never one for tact.

"Yeah, I live with the Cullens," the boy said, "I'm Jacob. I'd shake your hand, but it seems that they are already filled."

He was one of their foster kids.

"Brooklyn, but everybody calls me Brooke," I supplied, then put on my most flirty smile, "Nice to meet you Jacob. Maybe sometime we can hang out and show you around."

"Um, yeah maybe," Jacob said, taken aback, which confused me.

"Yeah, just call me up or something. You'll like here," I said smiling. I was never the flirty type, but wasn't this pretty obvious?

He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm sure I will. It seems like a nice town."

Something dawned on me then.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" I asked him.

His expression changed to one of relief before he laughed openly.

"That's awfully egotistical of you. For all you know, I could be genuinely not interested," He guffawed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Nonsense," I dismissed, feigning arrogance, "I'm way to attractive to not be interested in unless you already have a girlfriend."

He shook his head at me then said, "Well, I will agree with you because I don't like insulting people when I first meet them."

I put on a hurt expression causing him to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Whatever," I said, "Well, whoever she is, she's a lucky girl."

He shrugged and pretended to flex his muscles, "I know."

"Who is being egotistical now?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him.

He was about to respond when my cellphone rang again.

"Sorry, this is probably my crazy family," I said as I answered.

"Brooke, you better be on your way. We are starving," Josh growled through the phone. Before I could respond, he hung up.

I sighed.

"Nice family," Jacob commented teasingly.

I snorted.

"Oh, totally. Apple of my eye," sarcasm heavy in my voice, "Well, I suppose that's my cue to leave."

Jacob nodded. "It was nice meeting you. I'll probably see you in school or something."

"Yeah, see you around."

As I walked once more to the checkout, I noticed that the smell of sweetness and dog was fading with each step I took away from Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>I really need to stop writing things at 2 in the morning. It really makes me write some screwy things.<strong>

**I did think that I was going to have Seth and Brooke meet this chapter, but I decided not to. Mwahahaha!**

**On a side note, what do you think of her trying (and failing) to flirt with Jacob? **

**Until next week (hopefully)!**


	3. More Oddness

**Oh My gosh! I can't believe that I have delayed so much on updating this story! I'm really a terrible person.**

**Anyway, I finally did update, even though it was 3 o'clock in the morning (meaning it's probably terrible). **

**However, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It was the weirdest thing," I was telling the pride.<p>

I had arrived and was instantly attacked by Kate who took her cans of corned beef and guarded them with her life. Heidi had announced that dinner was ready and we all sat down and stuffed our faces with whatever was on the table. That was when I started explaining the store situation to all of them.

"To be fair, Brooke, nobody really cares about this dude unless you impressed on him," Liam said teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him then continued, "I'm being serious. I swear he could easily be one of us. He was just as tall as Liam and he looked like he could take on a tank and win. And that's not even the weirdest thing."

"He's single isn't he?" Lisa quipped. Kate snorted into her corned beef but tried to cover it up with a cough.

I rolled my eyes. "No. He smelled weird. Like he smelled like a mixture wet dog and sweetness, almost sickening."

Liam put a hand over his heart. "He smells bad! Oh hark, I can no longer live because this hot man doth reek of gruel!"

I started to smile. I suppose it was stupid of me to think about Jacob. Or his smell. But something was still eating at me.

Josh laughed and flicked some mashed potatoes at him.

"Dude, you really need to stop watching medieval themed movies. You will never get a girlfriend."

"It wouldn't matter if he was a history nerd or not," I interjected, "He wouldn't get a girlfriend either way."

"Very funny you guys. We will see what you say when I go on a hot date someday," Liam said.

"A night spent watching Angelina Jolie movies doesn't count," Lisa said calmly has she put another bite of food in her mouth.

We all laughed and I looked over to Will. He wasn't laughing at all, in fact, he seemed kind of pale, which was weird. Heidi had noticed his stony state and touched his shoulder. He looked at her then looked over at me. It was then that I realized that the rock in my gut about Jacob wasn't so far fetched after all.

I woke up the next morning to the sun in my eyes. I didn't want to admit that it was Monday, but when my mom came in announcing breakfast, I quickly got over my denial.

I was excited for school because of the new kids that were going to be there. Being in a small town, new kids was almost like having the President visit. I wondered if they were all like Jacob or if he was just unnaturally large because of genes.

When I walked into homeroom I immediately scanned the room for new faces but there was nothing. My friend, Amanda, waved me over. I went over and sat down in my usual desk.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Did you hear about the new kids?"

"It figures that would be the first thing you would say to me," I responded, "No 'Hi, Brooke, how are you? How was your weekend? Did you have-'"

"Fine, fine. How are you? How was your weekend? Did you hear about the new kids?"

I sighed. Amanda was the only friend I had that actually knew about the pride. It was an unfortunate event when she saw me shifting but she thought it was the coolest thing ever. Will had to come and talk to her about the secrecy of it all and he was just as melodramatic as ever but Amanda promised never to tell anybody.

"Yes, I actually met one of them yesterday at the store," I told her.

"What? And you didn't even tell me?" She sounded like I had run over her dog.

"I had the pride dinner," I shrugged.

She huffed but said, "Well, they are all the same age it seems. The girls are like, really pretty though. Almost too pretty if you ask me, but whatever."

"Don't sound too bitter," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me just as the first period bell rang. I didn't have class with her so we went our separate ways.

School was as boring as ever. In each class I was looking for one of the new kids, but I didn't see anybody.

Lunch finally rolled around and I took my usual seat with Amanda and her friends. At last I saw the new kids sitting across the cafeteria.

There were only three of them, two girls and a boy. They were all beautiful, even the boys. One of the girls had short pixie hair and she was leaning towards the girl with long brown hair. The blonde, curly haired boy was looking off in a different direction and looked like he was in pain.

It was then that Jacob walked into the cafeteria. He scanned the room quickly then found the rest of his family.

"Hey, Jacob!" I called. He looked over at me and waved and I motioned him over. He glanced over at his family who were now looking over at us then came over.

"Do you want to sit with us? You don't have to if you want to sit with your family, but I figured that I would be friendly," I said. Amanda's eyes were as big as saucers at this point.

Jacob smiled and sat down. "Thanks. I think my family will survive without me for the time being."

Amanda had now recovered from her shock and decided to introduce her self and the rest of the table. Jacob seemed instantly at ease with us. Even though he still smelled like a dog who had perfume sprayed on.

We were debating whether Miracle Whip or mayonnaise was better when suddenly I felt a presence at our table along with an overwhelming smell of sickening sweetness. Instantly I felt that there was danger and I tensed and turned around in my seat.

Standing there was the girl with long brown hair standing there. I wanted to puke from the stink coming off from her.

"Bella? What is it?" Jacob asked. He looked concerned.

"It's Nessie," She said in a musical voice. Immediately, Jacob stood up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," He said to me without looking. He picked up his tray and quickly followed Bella out of the cafeteria.

There was a moment of silence at the table.

"Well, that was weird," Amanda said.

Exactly my sentiments.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. I'm curious as to what you guys think. I personally feel like this story is getting nowhere at the moment, but what do you guys think?<strong>

**Let me know! And hopefully I will update soon (I'm trying for next week but you never know with me).**


End file.
